


On the Edge

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Edging, F/M, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha experiments with Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Edging.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

Natasha loved to tease Steve because he turned the most delightful colors if he got embarrassed or frustrated. She was about to frustrate the hell out of him. They had a date for tonight after movie night with the gang. 

He showed up at her door at about midnight. 

He grabbed her as soon as the door closed and kissed her, pulling her into his arms. He was always a little impatient. Perhaps it was being frozen for so long. 

Whatever that reason, Natasha was going to teach him a little patience. She also was hoping it would make things even more intense for him, when she did let him come. 

“Slow down, Rogers. You act like your pants are on fire.”

“How many times did you slide your hand up my thigh under that blanket?” he asked, as he lifted her up against his body. He was already hard. 

“One or two,” she admitted with a grin.

He lifted her all the way into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He plopped her on the bed and began removing his clothes. Natasha watched. She always loved watching him strip. He was beautifully made all over. Once he was naked, he started on her clothes, kissing and caressing all the bits he uncovered. He got on the bed beside her and began to kiss her breasts. She watched him, amused at his fondness for her breasts. 

He captured a nipple and tugged at it with his teeth and she forgot what she was thinking about for several minutes. He moved down, kissing her belly then lower. He opened her legs and scooted down between them. Of course, he would choose today to be the most patient man in the world. 

Not that she minded at all. Either way was good. 

He lapped and licked until she was moaning his name in ecstasy several times. When he moved up to enter her, she stopped him and motioned him to lie on his back. 

“What’s up, Natasha?” he asked, biting his lip as he watched her move down between his legs. 

“Just a little experiment,” she told him with a grin. 

She did what she normally did, licking him until he was quite squirmy, then she slid her mouth down over him, taking as much as she could into her mouth. He put his hand in her hair as he watched. She cradled the underside with her tongue, moving fractionally faster and faster until she felt the muscles in his legs begin to tighten. She stopped moving her mouth completely and after a second or two, let him slid free. 

“What the -” his frustration was quite evident in his voice. 

“I told you, it’s an experiment. It’ll be fine. I promise.” 

She watched, waiting for him to calm a little then began again, licking and sucking him back to full arousal. When he got close again, she waited almost too long, but when she let him go, she gently squeezed the head of his penis for a few seconds until she was sure he wasn’t going to come this time. 

“Torture? That’s your experiment?” 

“You voiced concern over getting overly stimulated and coming too quickly a few times, Steve. I wanted to see if this would make it better. So it’s an experiment. You do need to know that I don’t think you do actually come too quickly. Shall we get back to it?” 

He gaped at her for a moment and nodded as she licked him like a lollipop. She licked at him for a few minutes then moved up on top of him. She positioned herself on top on his cock, but not letting him put it in her yet. She rubbed against him until he was close just from the friction and she stopped moving and pulled away enough that he lost his connection. 

“If I beg, will you please stop this?” Steve asked.

She didn’t say anything but moved back so he could rub up against her. She was terribly wet from all the stimulation herself. Surely he knew that she was about to explode, too. This time, instead of pulling away when he got close, she stilled for moment and then used her hand to guide him inside her. 

He bucked beneath her as soon as he was all the way inside. She moaned and braced her hands on his chest. She opened herself against him so her clitoris rubbed against him as she rode him. 

“Promise me you won’t stop this time,” he begged. 

She nodded. She couldn’t stop if she tried. Her whole body was humming as she ground herself against him, riding him like a wild thing. The sensation began to build up, those first little hints at how much pleasure awaited her at the natural end of this act. 

She looked down into hungry blue eyes, eyes that said he was with her. 

“Come on, baby,” he whispered as he grasped her waist. He still let her set the pace and lead them both. 

She clinched him tight inside as her body exploded into pleasure. “Steve!” 

“Yes,” he answered as he came this time. She saw his eyes as they lost all focus for a few blissful moments. They both made sounds that expressed more than words could. She felt his cock throbbing as her body clinched at him. 

Then it was done. She looked down into those blue eyes again. 

He pulled her down to kiss her. She didn’t move off of him, but she did let his cock slip free. “Was your experiment a success?” he asked her. 

She lay her head on his chest, then raised it and looked at him. “You tell me.”

“God, that was – it was – it almost hurt it was so – much.” 

“Then I’d say yes.” 

He normally went back to his own quarters, but he fell asleep after Natasha moved off of him and curled up at his side. She didn’t have the heart to wake him. Maybe it was time they stopped hiding. 

They’d talk about it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
